


The one.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Draco is given free reign to pick his mate after his intended ends up presenting as a beta. Though the Slytherin is a little shell shocked with the revelation, he is more that ecstatic to be able to control one part of his life.Good thing he never realized there was someone always on his radar he wanted to court.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Kudos: 174





	The one.

**Author's Note:**

> * reader and draco in same year, sixth year to be exact   
* reader is in syltherin  
* au where there is no voldemort because they deserve to be happy   
* contains blaise/pansy, harry/george

"What?" Pansy's mouth dropped and hit the floor at the news. 

If it weren't for the fact that her best friend was smiling and clearly happier than he has ever been since they arrived at Hogwarts when they were eleven, she was sure she would have died on the spot. 

"My parents told me they called off my arranged marriage with Astoria Greengrass." Draco repeated, dazedly staring off into space as he absently sipped his pumpkin juice. 

"But why? They were so firm on it before," Blaise cut in. 

"She present early as a beta, as most betas do, and her sister, Daphne, is a beta too and already bonded to some Hufflepuff. So, my parents told me that whomever I chose to bond with must be ran by them first, but it is entirely my choice." His voice was oddly soft for the stern blond wizard. 

Pansy finally found her voice and tuned back into the conversation, "Wow, well, do you have anyone in mind?" She leaned towards the blond across from her and grinned, "I assume that your parents will only accept an omega as your bond-mate, and I right?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, and omega, but my choice," He laughed, "I've never been allowed to have a choice in anything in my life, and this-this is amazing." 

"You never answered the question," Pansy chided and took a bit of her buttered roll, "Seeing as I already have plans of bonding with our dear friend Blaise, I suppose I am off the list." Pansy said dramatically, sending her intended a loving smile. 

"No, I don't currently have anyone in mind." Draco sighed, shooting the brunet a soft glare and started eating again. 

"What about your little friend Potter? He presented as an Omega over the summer, but seems rather friendly with one of the recently graduated Weasley twins. What about our own little [Name]?" Blaise grinned at the twitch of Draco's neck in his direction when your name was mentioned, "He presented actually over winter break a month ago, and the alphas are all fawning over him now. He does smell good, maybe even amazing if my heart wasn't set on Pansy." 

Draco's eyes wandered down the Slytherin table until he spotted the familiar mop of [color] hair. You could be a possibility. Rather good family, though you had a grandmother or father that was muggle, making you a half-blood with a prestigious name. You were also kind, sometimes sickeningly kind that made people wonder why you were a snake and should have probably been a badger. 

And Blaise was right, walking past you in the common room proved that you were by far the best smelling omega he's met since he presented last summer. 

You were quite possible. 

"I could get a good word in for you with him," Pansy spoke up when she realized Draco was staring at you, "He's cute too, and gay, so you wouldn't have to worry in that category." 

"No need for that Pansy, I didn't even say I was interested in him, since this will probably be the only thing in my life I will have control over, I would like to do this myself." Draco said coldly. Thankfully Pansy had been around the blond long enough it was a reflex to turn to such tone when caught off guard. 

Supper ended just as quickly as it began, and Draco and his friends, as well as the majority of the students, started heading off to their common rooms or library, or however they used their free time. 

"I don't think it would be appropriate to help you, Theo, you honestly don't think sometimes..." Draco's attention was drawn towards your voice when he walked into the Slytherin common room, and stilled to listen to more, "Why are you pushing me to tutor you without Ethan? You're my best friend, but if my parents somehow found out... I would be dead." 

_'Ethan? You must mean the Hufflepuff beta...'_ Draco thought and tried not to look so obvious as he sat down in one of the empty wing-backed chair close to where you and Theodore sat on one of the love seats. 

"Well, we haven't spent any time alone since you presented, and I just wanted to be around you more often." Theo replied easily in a hushed whisper, "Is that so wrong?" 

You rolled your eyes, "Yes, it is when you are an alpha and you fully know how traditional my family is. I miss spending more time with you too, but until I or you are bonded, it's highly inappropriate." 

"Then just bond with me if you're so worried about that." Theo said hurriedly, and even though Draco disliked when the boy suggested, he loved the way you flushed brightly at the suggestion. 

"You can't just say things like that! Plus my parents wouldn't let me. It's not you, I can promise you that, they love you, but they've been really weird, saying nonsense like 'only the best alpha for our son' and blah blah because I'm the first omega in four generations, and being an only child doesn't help." You grumbled and sunk further into the couch. "I wish I was just a regular beta like my parents so I can sink into the shadows and be invisible like I was before I presented." 

Draco's chest clenched at the sad tone in your voice. You were right after all, the most attention you got before was people contemplating your role in Slytherin because of your docile and sweet nature, but other than that, you didn't draw too much attention to yourself. 

"So, because of that, do your parents plan on arranging a marriage for you? By the way you worded it, it sounds like they would." Theodore commented, leaning towards you and placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. 

You gave your friend a weak smile, "I think they are considering it-" 

'No!' Draco thought. 

"-But, I really hope not. I'd really like this one freedom of mine, to choose my own mate." 

"Since I am not on your mind, though I do say that I would make an excellent husband," You giggled at that, making Theo grin, "Is there anyone on your radar?" 

You tensed, but Draco couldn't see that as he was trying oh-so hard not to look obvious by his eavesdropping, "Uh..." You glanced around, and as soon as you spotted blond you shook your head, "I do, but I would rather not talk about it out in the open. With how many people are showing interest in me, I don't think it would be wise..." 

"Ah, alright, want to go for a walk? You'll at least let me do that without a chaperon, right?" Theo asked, getting up without waiting for an answer. 

"Sure, but not a long one, alright? I have an early alchemy class in the morning." You agreed, following Theodore out of the common room. 

As soon as the two of you were out of the room, Draco shot up and quickly headed to his dorm where he knew Blaise was. 

"He might be in an arranged marriage," Draco blurted as soon as he stepped foot into the room. 

Blaise looked up from his potions textbook with a raised eyebrow, "What?" 

"[Name], I overheard him in the common room, he might be in an arranged marriage." Draco repeated, sitting down on his own bed, "There isn't anyone else I'm even slightly interested in and I'm expected to be bonded straight out of school." 

"Calm down Draco, you said might, so there has to be a chance. You should let Pansy talk you up to him, they share the same dorms anyways, so it wouldn't be out of the blue for her to talk to him." Blaise reasoned, trying to calm down his friend.

The blond wizard sighed and flopped back on the green covers, "I-I guess I could let her, but what if he thinks I'm only interested because he's an omega?" 

"Are you saying you were interested in him prior to him presenting? Because, as one of your best friends, I think I should have known such information." Blaise smirked, obviously catching Draco off guard with his words seeing the blond flinch. 

"I wouldn't say I was interested, but he was quite appealing on the eyes, even bore his scent matched his appearance." Draco grumbled, "But it does help that he's an omega." 

"Right, well, I'll be back. I'm going to talk to Pansy." Blaise leisurely got up from his bed and walked towards the door. 

Draco didn't respond and let his friend leave to do and say whatever he pleased about the situation to his intended. 

As he laid there for how ever long it was, Draco let his mind wander to you. It wasn't like he was suddenly interested in you because of your secondary gender now, but because of it, it was like it brought your beauty out to be acknowledged by the general public. Your [color] hair shone brighter in the sun, and the way light danced off your [color] eyes, you were truly beautiful. Your omega class simply made that beauty more profound. 

Maybe he was interested before he himself even knew. 

\--

"So..." Theo drawled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his trousers, "The coast is clear, who are you interested in? I could help you." 

You giggled lightly, refusing to look at your friend as you felt a blush rising to your cheeks, "Well... It's a boy, duh, I'm gay, he's in our grade, but I don't really think he knows I exist." You whispered. 

Theo furrowed his brows and stopped walking, you stopped a few paces up the hallway, "Why do you say that?"

You shrugged and leaned against the wall, "I'm pretty invisible, even after I presented, people have only been interested in my class, not me, and I think he doesn't even notice me at all." You sighed, "It's not surprising, he's practically got everything going for him, from his family name to his group of friends." 

You started when you heard Theo laugh, he was actually laughing at you.

"Hey! What is that all about?" You tensed and crossed your arms defensively. 

"You fancy Malfoy, don't you?" He teased. You hated it when he did that, the way he tilted his head and drawled his voice to make you feel like a child. 

"And if I do? Does my best friend approve?" You said through your teeth.

The brunet shifted and shrugged, "I suppose. He has a good name, and he seems at least a sixth less as arrogant as he was last year, which is an improvement. But, as long as he makes you happy, I will be happy," You smiled, "don't get your hopes up, he does one thing wrong and I'll be at his throat for your honor." 

"I'm sure you will, I appreciate the sentiment," You laughed, tugging his arm, "Let's head back now because curfew catches up."

\-- 

"[Name]" You glanced up from your book as Pansy called your name, "Wanna chat for a bit?" 

You grinned and shut your book, sitting up on your bed from your laying position, "Sure, what did you want to talk about?" 

The dark haired girl grabbed a pillow and placed it in her lap, "Oh you know... the usual," You raised an eyebrow, "boys of course." 

A giggle left your lips, your conversation with Theodore surfacing to your mine once again, "Is that so? Having issues with Blaise again?" 

She scoffed, "No, we are doing fine, we're actually going to bond during my next heat by the way, he's more excited than I am." You rolled your eyes. 

"Of course he is, he gets the easy part of it," You smiled, "I'm happy for you though, you both are really sweet together." 

"Thank you," She flashed you a smile, "Anyways, what I wanted to talk about was the boys in your life, not mine, my life is not very interesting." 

"I don't have any boys in my life, but I have Theo if that is what you were asking." 

"I'm talking about boys you're interested in, is there anyone?" She raised an eyebrow this time.

You blushed, "W-Well, not really. Though I've had quite a few wandering eyes, and sometimes hands, since I presented, no one has yet to be genuinely interested in me," You shrugged, "It's not anything different though.

Pansy caught onto your saddened tone and frowned, "What if I told you I knew someone who was interested?" 

"Really?" There was doubt in your voice, as well as your eyes, "Who?" 

"I am sworn to secrecy, but it's true," She smiled fondly, "He actually seems quite smitten, even if he doesn't realize it," You nodded slowly, smiling a little, "so I wanted to talk to you to see what you liked and disliked in a partner to see if I could help him win your heart." 

You laughed a little and nodded, "I suppose we could do that, what would you like to know?" 

"How do your parents feel about courting? His family is very traditional when it comes to mating, so," She scooted back so she could sit against the headboard of her bed. 

"Mine are probably the most traditional of them all, and since I'm the first omega in a handful of generations, they'll probably be strict. But," You felt yourself heating up, "When I presented, they told me that they did expect me to spend a heat with my intended so see if they can, um, can keep up with my needs." 

She nodded, "That's typical for traditional courtships, isn't it?" You nodded, "How odd, modern courtships don't even consider that, Blaise and I are doing it because we chose to. Are there any other technicalities?" 

You thought over all the lessons you have been having to teach yourself since December, "Uh, there is the fact that I am expected to be married when I graduate, not a year later, it's weird, I don't like it." 

It was her turn to giggle, "Actually, it's not as weird as you think. He's expected to marry after we graduate as well." 

"Really? His family must be as traditional as mine." You sighed. 

"Trust me, they are." She grumbled with a huff. 

"So you're familiar with them?" You piped, your curiosity peaked as she clearly didn't realize she gave you a clue to who the mystery alpha was. 

She paled, "You-You could say that I suppose." 

You hummed and cast a Tempus and realized it was half past eleven and remembered your alchemy class, "Well, I need to get some sleep, I have an early class tomorrow. Oh, and tell your mystery boy that if he really wants to try to make me fall for him, he'll have to talk to me himself," You smiled, "Though it is kind of cute having someone else do his bidding as if it will give him a one-up on the situation." 

Pansy watched as you tucked your books away and change into your pajamas before turning off the lamp on your night stand and withering her a goodnight. 

If she was an alpha, and you were straight, she was sure she would have fallen for you. Draco did seem to have good taste in a significant other. Sure you were rather docile, but, it fit. It fit you, and it seemed to fit Draco perfectly. 

\--

"Hey," Pansy linked her arm with Draco's as they left the potions classroom and headed out of the dungeons, "Would you like to know some inside stuff about [Name]?" 

Draco eyed her for a moment, the information obviously tempting him, "It depends, if you tell me, will he be upset?" He asked, not at all wanting to ruin his chance with you.

The dark-haired witch grinned and shook her head, "I actually have the feeling he knows what's up, since I never have talked to him about the prospect of mates or bonding at all, unless it has to do with me or Blaise. So, are you up for a detour before lunch?" 

"Yes." Draco agreed without a moments hesitation. 

Pansy smiled and quickly walked the blond away from the other students heading towards the Great Hall. 

"I'm waiting," He said after they walked in silence for a full two minutes, he was beyond on edge with nerves. 

"Of course," She pulled Draco into a secluded alcove and sat, taking Draco with her, "Now where shall I start..." She mused, loving having the upper hand against the blond. 

"Parkinson." Draco warned, his firm tone merely making the girl giggle. 

"His family is very adamant about having a traditional courtship," She flicked an invisible piece of lint from her robes, "even so far as having his intended to share his heat with them to make sure they can keep up." 

Draco felt himself redden at the though and nodded with a hum, "Alright traditional is good, is that all?" 

"I think you should just ask to court him. What's the worse thing that can happen? He says no? Plus he has very low self worth and doesn't think he's desirable at all. It's quite sad if you ask me." She sighed. 

"Why would he think that? Has he not noticed every alpha at least in Slytherin drooling over him?" Draco felt a pain of hurt wash through him at her words. 

"Because," Pansy looked at him seriously, "He doesn't think that anyone is serious. Yes he realizes that he's desirable in the fact that he probably smells good and looks good now that he has the omega label, but nobody really has been serious." 

Draco gaped at the explanation. It was sad, he felt a wave of different overwhelming feelings at the though, "That's horrible, no one should feel like that. " 

Pansy eyed him curiously, not used to the blond being so considerate of others like that, "You should just ask to court him, I think you may be surprised for the outcome." 

"I couldn't just ask him. Asking to court someone out of the blue is an impulsive thing to do, I would need a gift for him, and it would have to be in public, it would be a disaster." Draco groaned and dropped his face into his hands. "Plus I don't even know if they'll accept [Name]." 

"I'm sure they'll love him. He may have a muggle relative, but his family name is a rather profound grey family. Owl your mother, I'm sure she could send something quickly for you, seeing the next Hogsmeade trip isn't for another month and a half." She said getting excited, "She's sentimental, I know she would get a wonderful gift for you." 

_'Screw Pansy and her full-proof plans.'_ Draco thought bitterly, but couldn't help but smile. She always thought of everything. 

"I'll...I'll try, but I make no promises." Draco said softly and stood, Pansy following suit and they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch without another word. It was going to be a difficult rest of the year if he didn't even try to get your attention. 

\-- 

That evening, Draco did what Pansy suggested and owled his mother. He kept it formal, simple, and straight to the point. He stated that he was interested in asking to court you, but of course, needed a gift to bestow upon you to back up his interest in you. 

He went to the owlery as soon as he was finished to send his letter off with his eagle owl. 

Though he knew his mother liked to be prompt with just about everything in life, he was not at all expecting to receive a letter from her, along with a small box the next morning during breakfast. 

_' Dear Draco, '_

His mother's clean loopy handwriting started, Draco rolled his eyes as he felt Pansy reading over his shoulder. 

_' I'm so happy for you that you've found someone you're interested in pursuing! I know you are worried that your father and I will not approve of them, but I can assure you that we are more than pleased with [Full Name] as some one you are interested in. I will be in contact with his family, his father and I were actually in the same year when I was in school. For your first gift, I have inclosed your grandmother's engagement ring. It's a rather simple ring, but I think it will do wonderfully for the first gift. Be sure to let [Name] know that he doesn't have to wear it on a specific finger, as it will magically adjust to his size. Let me know if he accepts, and how it goes! I love you, and wish you all the luck, I am so happy for you.   
Love, your Mum ' _

Draco heard Pansy giggle as he blushed, "I'm happy for you too Draco," She grinned, "And I love the gift, show it to me later?" She asked, returning to his breakfast.

"Yeah sure," He mumbled, quickly folding the letter and putting it back in the envelope. 

Secretly inside, he was so relieved that they were alright with this. It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders knowing his family approved. He could now allow himself to fall for you properly. 

"When will you ask," Blaise whispered, glancing at you where you were talking quickly with wide hand motions making Theo laugh. 

Draco shrugged, feeling a wave of jealousy at how happy you looked next to Nott. 

"Soon." Draco replied simply, not giving any other information on topic, "I'll see you both in charms." 

\-- 

You were shifting awkwardly on your bed as soon as Pansy turned in for the night. 

There were so many questions on the tip of your tongue that you wanted to ask her, but you didn't want to over step your boundaries, and you didn't want her to realize that you had a crush on her best friend.

Once she was in her pajamas just like you, she sighed and gave you a pointed look, "Spill, what is on your mind? All your fidgeting is making my head hurt." 

You blushed bashfully and shrank back subconsciously at the chide, "U-Uh, well, I was just curious..." You started, glancing down at your hands in your lap, "Is-Is Draco going to court someone?" Pansy gave you a startled look, "I just noticed him showing you a ring in the common room earlier, that's all." 

Pansy thought about her answer carefully. 

"He is, but I'm not sure when he plans on asking," You nodded, "Did you see the ring?" Now you shook your head, "It's lovely, just a simple silver band with three diamonds. Draco said there was a serpent carved on the inner seam of the silver, but it's faint now because it's old." 

"Wow, that seems like a serious courting gift." You looked away from her and sighed.

She nodded, "He is serious. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" 

"No, my curiosity merely got the best of me," You smiled, "How about you?"

She smiled in return and shook her head, "No thing has been really interesting in my life as of late, besides Draco's love life." 

"Oh, well then good night." You rushed out and slipped under your covers. 

"Of course, good night. I forgot to tell Blaise something, I'll be right back just incase I wake you." 

You made a noise of acknowledgement and she rushed out of the room to the male's dorm where she knew both Blaise and Draco were. 

She didn't even bother with knocking and just walked in, thanking Merlin that they were both dressed and chatting over their homework. 

"Pansy? What are you doing here?" Blaise asked. Though his words seemed a bit harsh, his eyes roamed his intended's state in her black knee-length night gown. 

Pansy rolled her eyes and ignored his question and his wandering eyes, "Draco, you need to ask him soon." 

The blond shot his head towards the witch, "What? Why?"

"He saw you showing me the ring, and he asked about it, about you asking to court someone." 

"And what exactly is the problem then? I don't see anything wrong with him being curious." Draco countered. 

Pansy sighed giving him an amused look, "He seemed sad that you would be asking someone, and probably a little jealousy. He was all fidgety, obviously not wanting to be rude and ask, but I made him." 

Draco immediately gave her all of his attention, "Are you serious? Are you sure he was jealous? If he was, then that means I have a chance, it means he could at least find me attractive and he could say yes." 

"Exactly, you need to ask him. Tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow? Come on Pans, I think that may be a little too soon, even though I am alright with the plan," Blaise tried to reason, but stopped when Draco shook his head. 

"No, she's right. I need to ask him, I don't want him to worry or think that I'm interested in someone else." Draco said seriously. 

"And you said that you weren't that interested in the boy," Blaise teased. 

"Shut it." 

"Boys, let's settle down. You need to ask him tomorrow, you should do it in the common room." Pansy suggested, "Think it over, let me know in the morning. Good night." She pressed a quick kiss to Blaise's cheek before leaving. 

You were already asleep when Pansy returned to your shared room much to her relief. But the brunette had a little more difficult time falling asleep since her mind was trying to think of all the possible outcomes for tomorrow. She really hoped it all ended well, for your sake and Draco's.

\-- 

"[Name]?" You slowly turned from your descent from your dorm to meet the icy blue eyes of none other than Draco, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" 

You nodded slowly, clutching your bag as you walked up to meet him by the fire, "Um, what did you want to talk about?" You asked quietly, not really sure what to make of the interaction. 

He motioned for you to take a seat on the love seat as he sat down. You did so, setting your bag of books at your feet, waiting for him to go on with whatever he wished to talk about. 

He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous that he was actually going through with this, with you sitting right there beside him waiting patiently, "Right, I will be straight forward and formal about this seeing as I don't know how to go about this," 

You smiled a little, picking up at his nervousness, "Well, you could be straight forward if you don't dance around the subject," You teased before you realized what you said. 

You blushed as Draco laughed lightly and nodded, "You're right, well then. [Full Name], I, Draco Malfoy, formally and publicly ask if you would let me have the honor of courting you?" He asked, giving you a serious look as you looked positively red at the question. 

You sputtered as a few heads turned towards your conversation, only heightening your embarrassment, "Are-Are you serious?" 

"Of course I am serious," Draco took out the small grey box that held his courting gift, "And I would like to give you this as your first gift if you accept my proposal." 

He opened the box to show you exactly what Pansy described. 

It was a simply silver band more on the slender side that contained faint engraving marks and three square-cut diamonds. It was quite beautiful. 

"I-I don't know what to say," You breathed, looking between Draco and the ring. 

"If you need time to think about the request to court you, I am more than happy to give you all the time you need." He said softly, placing a hand on the top of your knee to comfort you. 

"Yes." 

"What?" Draco said startled. 

You smiled at the blond, "Yes, I accept your proposal of courtship." You grinned, "Can I put it on?" 

Suddenly Draco's face broke out in a grin and nodded, "Of course," He took out the ring and placed the box in his lap, "What finger do you want to wear it on?" 

"This one," You held your left hand and motioned for your middle finger, "Are you really asking to court me?" 

Draco smiled as he watched you admire the ring on your finger, "Yes, I am, and you agreed." 

"It's-It's just a little hard to believe..." You murmured, looking at his shyly. 

"Why do you say that?" 

There was more heat rising to your face, you hated that you blushed at everything, "I've had a crush on you since third year." 

Draco gaped at that, "Really?" 

You nodded, turning away from him, "I didn't think you had any interest in me at all." 

"Well I do, much more than I even realized," He smiled, "I already contacted my mother, and she said she would be in contact with your parents as well during our courtship." 

"Did you know I was going to say yes then if our parents are buddy-buddy?" You asked with a light teasing tone. 

"No- I just hoped you would." The blond admitted, "But back to the technicalities, how long do you wish to wait before the next stage?" 

"Umm, I may have to contact my mum about that, for reasons I don't wish to tell you yet if that's alright." You whispered in an embarrassed tone. 

Draco raised a brow, but didn't say anything of it, "If you wish it, that I am fine with that, just let me know alright?" You nodded, "Where are you headed to?" 

"I'm studying with Theo and Ethan tonight, they needed help in arthmancy, so," You trailed off. 

"Do you mind if I tag along?" 

You gave him a confused look as you stood and grabbed you bag, "I didn't know you were taking arthmancy."

"I'm not," He agreed, "I just wanted to spend some time with you," Draco smiled as you stuttered a response that sounded like a mix of 'alright' and 'what' and just plain shock. "Lead the way." 

You nodded numbly as headed out of the common room and to the library. 

It was a surreal feeling, walking so casually, so easily with Draco, like you were already friendly with one another. It was nice. Everything about the situation filed you with warmth and joy. You never wanted to get rid of the feeling ever. 

\-- 

Two days later, you were sitting in the Great Hall between Draco and Theodore for breakfast. 

You had a rather restless night, not being able to sleep very well as your first real heat was drawing near, when a package was dropped onto your sparse plate with a loud thud. 

Curiously, you opened the package and went for the letter sitting on top. 

_' Dear [Name],   
I'm glad to hear you accepted the young Malfoy's courtship proposal, and I just wanted to let you know that we approve of this, your mother and I that is. Now, there is the issue of the length of a traditional courtship and your heat coming up in a few weeks. We have talked to the Malfoy's and we have all agreed that it is best that you go ahead and look to share this heat with Draco, as it would be best to see if you two really are compatible early in your relationship, rather than later.   
Inside the package is a return courtship gift, it's one of our family pendants, your favorite one that you said when you were younger you would want to give to your partner to be exact. There are also more than enough heat-resistant condoms for your heat, we do want grandkids, but not until after your marriage. ' _

You screeched at the letter, not even bothering to finish reading it as your whole body was engulfed in red-hot embarrassment. You grabbed the package and letter and ran out of the Great Hall before anyone saw what was inside the box. 

Draco stared at your retreating form, confused at your outburst before that confusion turned into worry. 

"I'll go see what's wrong." Draco said before heading after your quickly retreating figure. 

Eventually Draco found you huddled in a far corner of the library staring at the package you received this morning. He felt anger washed through him at the way you look completely petrified at the contents. He just wanted to throw whatever was in the box away to make you feel better somehow. 

"What's wrong?" Draco asked softly, sitting down beside you at the small table. 

You started not having heard anyone walk up to you, quickly hiding the box under your arm, "Oh it's you," You relaxed.

"Yes, what happened back there? Are you alright?" He asked again. 

You bit your lip, glancing down at the box and sighing, might as well be truthful with the man you were probably going to spend the rest of your life with, "My father sent a returning courtship gift for you." You said as you carefully extracted the pendant without showing off the other contents of the box, "It's one of the pendants that is passed down through my family, my favorite one actually." You smiled softly and handed the item to Draco.

He smiled in return, "Thank you," He gazed at the black stone and simple silver chain, admiring the runes etched into it, "You said it was your favorite?" 

You nodded, "Yes, this one holds protective charms, and the runes, to protect the person who wears it. Do you like it?" You added, suddenly nervous that he didn't like or approve of it. 

"I love it," He grinned, "It's lovely, I'll never take it off," He said as he slipped the chain over his head, "Is that what was bothering you? You were worried I wouldn't like your gift? Because you could have handed me a chocolate frog and I would have been ecstatic." 

You laughed and pushed his shoulder lightly to ignore your embarrassment, "It was only part of it, uh," You glanced around and quickly cast a privacy spell, not wanting anyone to overhear. 

Draco was curious to why you would want such a thing up, but didn't say anything and encouraged you to continue. 

"There's an issue that has risen that will affect our courtship," You noticed his worried look, "nothing too bad, I promise. My parents already spoke with yours, and they are fine with it but... My heat, it will come up before the proper stage when we are supposed to share one, so..." You trailed off again, "Basically to put it bluntly, my father gave me heat-resistant condoms so you could share my next heat with me in less than a month." 

Draco was silent for a long time, long enough that made you worried. 

"If you wish not to, I would understand of course and I'll just save these for later-" You said quickly, already getting ready to leave. 

"Wait-" Draco grabbed your arm and eased you back down into the chair, "I want to spend your next heat with you," He said a little too quickly, "It's just- I wasn't mentally prepared for you to say something like that. You're already tempting enough and thinking about spending a heat with you almost sent me over the edge." He was slightly embarrassed himself to admit such a think, but gave you a reassuring smile nonetheless, "I'm sorry if I worried you with your silence." 

You blushed at his admission, "Oh." 

"You said my parents were alright with us breaking out of the rules of tradition?" 

"Yes," You breathed, suddenly very aware of how close he was leaning in towards you. 

"Then it's settled, just tell me when your heat is supposed to start and we'll work out our classes and get a room reserved in the hospital wing. Is that alright?" Draco reasoned, daringly pecking your forehead, "You don't have to worry about such trivial matters with me, alright? Let's get back to breakfast. You left your bag there, didn't you?" 

You were dizzy at the feeling of his lips against your skin, you barely registered his words, so you simply nodded, "I did, will-will you do all the arranging for it? Or will you at least go down to the hospital wing with me?" 

"Of course, it would probably be better if we both go see Madam Pompfrey anyways, with the letter of your parents consent." Draco added, linking his arm with yours as you both stood. 

"I would gladly marry you right now Draco Malfoy," You said suddenly, making the male stop in his place, "I love everything about you, and I'm glad you chose me." 

Draco smiled and truly at a loss for words. He doesn't think anyone has ever said something as sweet as those you spoke to him, not even his parents. 

"Would you be alright if I kissed you? I know we just started our courtship, but, I don't know how to respond to that, you're so much more than words can describe." Draco said, shakily cupping your cheeks. 

You nodded, feeling flustered at the question. You were glad he asked instead of just surprising you, but you didn't know it would make your mind feel muddled and abashed. 

When he kissed you, it was sweet and better than anything you could have imagined. It was innocent in all the right ways. 

"I don't need this courtship to know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Draco said softly when you separated, still close enough to fill his lips brush against yours with every word. 

You smiled ear to ear, "Thank you, for everything. You make me feel complete and whole. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." 

It may have seemed like the two of you rushed into those words, but, the thought never crossed your mind. 

You mother often talked about soul-mates or soul-bonds, and that every once in a while they would find each other even if it was such a rare occurrence. You loved those stories growing up. But you never imagined when you brought Draco home to meet your parents for the first time that she would pull you aside and tell you his was honestly your other half. She did, and it made sense. The way you fit together was perfect for the other. 

You were the soft to Draco's hard, as his voice of worry when he wanted to rush right into something. And Draco was your rock that told you not to worry so much and took care of you. 

He was your soulmate. Your destined one, picked for you in the stars before you were even born.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes  
Come yell at me


End file.
